1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the disclosure is that of a handrail of an especially reliable character and strong enough for use in public installations where there are large numbers of people making use of the rail.
2. State of the Prior Art
With greater masses of people needing to be accommodated in frequently used public walkways, such as stadiums, airports, gallerias and overpasses, to mention a few, many of such locations may be well above the ground surface. Railings which in the past have been acceptable lack a degree of flexibility which permits them to be installed with equal readiness for all circumstances. Handrail structures which in effect have been of a type built on the job often require more skilled labor than may be warranted. Also objectionable have been those handrails which, once installed, could not be readily dismantled when no longer needed and re-erected at a new location. Installations requiring many man hours for construction and installation have been found to be particularly unacceptable.